Un Beso lo Cambia Todo
by CerezOo-chan Li
Summary: [EN PROGRESO] [AU] [OoC] [OC] Y luego de besarlo mi mundo dio un giro inesperado... yo quien era catalogada como patito feo me convertí en cisne. Él siempre estuvo ahí, mi ojos plateados.
1. Mi Nuevo Vecino

**«Un beso lo Cambia Todo» CerezOo-chan Li**

**«DDR» Card Captor Sakura [Sus adorables personajes NO me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP]**

**«N/A****¹**» **La historia es de mi autoría… Disfruten de la lectura…**

* * *

«**IMPORTANTE:**

Está prohibida la reproducción de esta historia en otros lugares, si lo ven no duden en avisarme, ya que principalmente estará copiando algo sin autorización, es decir, plagiando. Di no al plagio, porque copiar es un tributo a la mediocridad. **¡No lo incentives!**

No seas un lector fantasma, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones nos nutren como escritor y son importantes para nosotros.

**_¡No seas indiferente con lo que lees!»_**

* * *

**Mi nuevo Vecino **

* * *

_«Cuando menos los esperamos, _

_la vida nos coloca delante de un desafío _

_y pone a prueba nuestro coraje _

_y nuestra voluntad de cambio_

_Paulo Coelho »_

* * *

¡Crack!, el sonido de su casillero romperse se escuchó, la atmosfera a su alrededor se sintió más pesado, respiro hondo como si de su vida dependiera aquello, acomodo más esos lentes grandes y redondos que cubrían la mayor parte de su rostro aunque eran muy cómodos para ella, rasco su cabellera castaña haciendo que salieran más cabellos de su chongo típico, aquel gesto era una señal de lo nerviosa que estaba, sentía todas las miradas sobre ella, con un poco de valor haciendo como si nada pasara abrió su ahora defectuoso casillero para poder sacar los libros que utilizaría para la siguiente clase, con una lentitud casi inhumana lo abrió en su totalidad cuando su verdosa mirada vio aquello que la asusto de gran manera pero disimulo su horror y a la vez pudiendo contener un casi gritó ahogándolo a la mitad en su garganta. Por instinto cerro fuertemente su casillero ante la mirada de todos e intento correr pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento una mano grande y pálida la detuvo.

— ¿Acaso no le gusto mi regalo a la señorita ñoñamoto? —La voz serena de aquella persona la escucho muy cerca de sus oídos alertándola mientras sentía como apretaba con hostilidad su muñeca lastimándola.

— Suéltame —Susurró con valor viendo al lado opuesto de él, y es que desde que inició su vida estudiantil en aquella preparatoria ella siempre ha sido 'el juguete' de él siendo víctima de muchas bromas; lo bueno que para ella han sido hasta ahora solo eso 'bromas' sin darle mayor importancia, aunque ver aquello le causo repulsión e indignación.

— ¡Oh! —Exclamó otro chico—, la patito feo se ha revelado… —Una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en aquel rostro que veía expectante como su amigo intimidaba a aquella lerdomoto, no sabía cuál era aquella obsesión por molestar aquella niñata fea, era horrible a su parecer, usaba ropa fuera de moda pantalones que ni su abuelita habría usado, con las típicas blusas tipo polo flojas en su totalidad, ver aquellos tenis sucios ¿Cuándo sería la última vez que los lavo?, con el pelo recogido en chongo medio peinado que no se podía apreciar si era largo o corto y para rematar aquellos lentes tan pasados de moda grandes y redondos haciendola ver tan nerd, tan boba. Para él era una perdida gastar el tiempo en ella…

— Creo que esa rana disecada no cumple tus gustos, claro que ya tiene más de un mes de estar muerta —La giró hacia él no importándole que los demás compañeros los estuviesen viendo él podía hacer lo que se le daba la gana ya que nadie podía contradecirlo— o me equivoco _**Lentomoto.**_ —Se acercó más a ella casi rozando sus narices mientras a su olfato se colaba aquel leve perfume que usa aquella niñata, su mano apretó un poco más la muñeca de ella solo para que esa mirada verdosa se dirigiera a su mirada azulada.

— Suéltame Hiiragizawa —Volvió a susurrar ella mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre, él por su parte sonrió, una sonrisa ladina mientras contemplaba aquellos ojos verde jade detrás de esos lentes tan ridículos que usaba, le gustaba intimidarla hacerla sentir tan inferior a él aunque en su mirada podía apreciar el temor producto de sus acciones podía ver también aquella valentía eso hacía que él intentara molestarla más solo por diversión solo por que 'si'…

— Recuerda que tú eres «_**mi juguete**_» —Dándole énfasis a las dos últimas palabras susurró solo para que ella escuchara, tan amenazante que ella levemente tembló al escuchar aquello cosa que provoco que aquellos ojos azules como el más profundo océano tuvieran un brillo astuto y soberbio.

«¿Desde cuándo empezó aquello?, ¿Por qué el chico más popular catalogado como el rey negro rondaba siempre sobre ella? ¿Cuándo fue que ella se volvió víctima de él? Apenas llevaba unos meses en aquella preparatoria, ella era invisible, siempre lo fue pero su vida dio un giro inesperado cuando entro a estudiar en aquella prestigiosa preparatoria» miles de pensamientos pasaron por la mente de la chica llamada 'lentomoto' mientras intentaba inútilmente separarse de aquel individuo, era difícil pero no se había rendido, rendirse era algo que jamás haría mucho menos demostrarle miedo aquel chico de mirada azulada.

— Interesante —Susurró para él mismo aquella niñata estúpida era rebelde, como si fuera una gata indomable aquello le fascinaba y a la vez lo enojaba, cuando algo se le ocurrió en aquella mente macabra alguien interrumpió.

— Hiiragizawa, podrías soltar a _**mi Sakurita.**_ —La voz suave y firme de otra chica se escuchó, todos los demás empezaron a susurrar cosas pero callaron cuando la mirada azulada del ahora nombrado los vio serio detrás de aquellos lentes finos e intelectuales que usaba, la cabellera de color negro azulado que a simple vista se apreciaba suave y sedosa se movió al compás de sus movimientos mientras su vista ahora se dirigía hacía aquella mirada amatista que se iba acercando cada vez más hacía ellos.

—¡Tomoyo! Bienvenida… ¿Cuándo regresaste?—Con sarcasmo respondió sin siquiera intentar soltar a la castaña esta por su parte respiro hondo sabiendo que la única persona que la defendía estaba ahí para salvarla aunque por otro lado no estaba tan segura como terminaría esto, tener a Hiiragizawa y Tomoyo en un mismo espacio era como invocar la cuarta guerra mundial.

— Que encantador, gracias por la bienvenida —Respondió de la misma forma la amatista mientras con elegancia se detuvo enfrente de ellos dos, sin más separo la mano de él con la de la castaña—, la próxima vez podrías ir a jugar a otro lado _**Hiiragizawa **_ te lo agradecería bastante —Mientras se giró ocasionando que su larga cabellera rozara solo un poco la cara del chico, haciendo que él se mordiera los labios por dentro contemplando como ambas chicas caminaban con lentitud hasta desaparecer de su vista sin poder hacer nada más.

—¡Fiu!, Daidouji está de vuelta.—El acompañante que hasta ahora no había dicho ni hecho nada más habló, su mirada achinada había visto como con gran elegancia y sin ninguna muestra de molestia o miedo le hablo firme a su amigo cosa que le asombraba mucho ya que ninguna persona en su sano juicio podía contradecir a su amigo él era el Rey, no por algo tenía ese sobrenombre, alguien con grandes influencias que sin más con solo tronar sus dedos podía expulsar a cualquiera de la preparatoria.

— Yamazaki tenías que avisarme si _ella_ ya había regresado —Con molestia hablo sin cambiar los gestos de su cara la cual transmitía todo lo opuesto a lo que sentía.

Eriol Hiiragizawa era alguien que siempre se le veía sereno, no demostraba ningún otro tipo de sentimientos, hijo de un gran empresario y político, con demasiadas influencias ocasionando que todos a su alrededor le tuvieran más miedo que respeto, el único amigo o compañero como él se refería era: Takashi Yamazaki siendo este amigo desde la cuna, siendo adolescentes de 17 años ya poseían un gran poder económico como social cosa que se respeta en la preparatoria 'Seijo'.

— Perdón, Eriol pero yo tampoco sabía que había regresado —Con su habitual sonrisa término de excusarse mientras los demás espectadores volvían a sus cosas como si nada hubiese pasado, nadie decía y hacía nada porque si se metían con el rey oscuro ni siquiera contarían sus experiencias.

Minutos después el sonido de la campana se escuchó por su parte aquellos dos chicos caminaron lentamente a la dirección opuesta, ellos podían ausentarse de clases, ellos eran dos personas con gran influencia…

* * *

Después de caminar lentamente y alejarse del edificio donde estudiaban llegaron a dar un lugar desolado que era parte de la preparatoria aunque no le daban muy buen mantenimiento, sabían por dónde caminar sin que nadie las pudiera observar llegaron a dar a unos matorrales donde los arboles eran grandes la maleza era alta, Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces abrió a su paso aquella maleza mientras que detrás de ella venía siguiéndola Tomoyo, unos tres pasos después termino el 'camino' ante sus vistas apareciero un hermoso campo de flores, al fondo se podía apreciar una que otra aula que estaban a medio construir, al centro de aquel campo había un árbol de cerezo el cual apenas tenía botones de sus futuras flores solo era cuestión de tiempo para que aquellos botones florecieran.

Estando ya fuera de toda vista de los demás ambas se miraron y sonrieron, sin pensarlo dos veces la pelinegra abrazo fuertemente a la castaña ocasionando que esta se sonrojara, el abrazo duro unos cuantos minutos Tomoyo olfateo sutilmente el cuello de la castaña llenándose de aquel perfume propio de ella, tanto tiempo separada de ella sin poder abrazarla o tan siquiera tocarla era un martirio para nuestras pelinegra, unos segundos más estuvo así sintiéndola cerca de ella, sintiendo aquel cuerpo delgado debajo de aquellas ropas tan holgadas, con lentitud se fue separando mientras re-memorizaba cada detalle de su 'persona especial' en el camino rozo descaradamente aquella mejilla tan suave, tan aterciopelada para después plasmarle un beso casto haciendo que la castaña se pusiera ya no roja sino morada por aquel atrevimiento de parte de ella.

—¡Sakurita!—Con ojos brillosos y llenos de estrellas habló luego de ignorar el estado de su amiga—, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Por qué dejas que Eriol siga molestándote? ¿Por qué has adelgazado? ¿Por qué sigues usando esa ropa?—Con miles de preguntas rompió el silencio entre ambas sin darle opción a la otra chica tan siquiera poder hablar ocasionando que solo sonriera nerviosa.

— Ven vamos —Con el mismo monologo la pelinegra la agarro de las manos para que caminara—. He preparado una deliciosa comida. —Ya estando debajo de aquel árbol de cerezo Sakura pudo observar como ya estaba una manta desplegada y una canasta llena de comida cosa que provoco que gruñera su estómago.

— Lo siento... —Fue lo primero que hablo la castaña ocasionando una risita en la pelinegra—, y Hola Tomoyo —Regalándole una sonrisa ocasionando un sublime sonrojo en la pelinegra queriendo disimular ese palpitar en su corazón producto de aquella sonrisa solo pudo devolver otra sonrisa.

— Gracias por la comida —Fue lo último que dijeron para luego comer la deliciosa comida que cocinaba Tomoyo exclusivamente para su 'adorada amiga'. Luego de comer despacio y en un cómodo silencio la castaña abrió los ojos con asombro.

—¡Nos hemos saltado las clases!—Con angustia casi gritó mientras tragaba fuertemente el último bocado.

— Sigues siendo la misma despistada —Se burló la pelinegra sonriendo como solo podía sonreír con aquella persona 'especial' para ella.

— No te burles Tomoyo —Haciendo pucheros alegó la castaña solo provocando más risa en la pelinegra.

— Hay Sakurita —Habló luego de dejar de reír—, desde que nos alejamos de Hiiragizawa —En un instante se vio que frunció el ceño para luego volver a su habitual rostros sereno— nos hemos alejado y hemos comido, además acabo de venir así que es como una bienvenida para mí ¿verdad? —Con ojitos de cachorro abandonado termino de hablar.

— Bueno una vez al año no hace daño ¿no? —Sabía que no podía contradecirla así que la castaña termino suspirando dándole la victoria a su amiga.

— Así se habla Sakurita —Agarro las dos manos de la aludida—. Así que hoy me acompañaras el resto de la tarde ¡Si!.

— Bueno… veras… lo que pasa… —Separo sutilmente ambas manos de los de la pelinegra mientras jugaba con sus manos—, es que yo…

— Sakura... —Al sentir esa alejaría sintió un vacío en sus manos mientras le decía a secas su nombre para que ella no pusiera excusas.

— Y cómo te ha ido en tu gira como cantante juvenil —Quiso cambiar de tema, y es que no era que no le gustara compartir buenos momentos con su amiga, pero lo que más detestaba era ser el centro de atención.

— Ya se lo que tramas —Con astucia la vio ocasionando un leve sonrojo de la vergüenza al sentirse descubierta—, y te contare todo si me acompañas ¡vale!

— Eso es extorsión —Infló los cachetes como protesta—, sabes que me da vergüenza que te vean conmigo —Con la mirada agachada termino de hablar en susurros.

— Sakurita —Con voz serena hablo—, ¡jamás de los jamás vuelvas a decir eso! —La regaño—, Tú eres mi amiga y eso es lo más importante así que me acompañaras y punto.

Luego de aquello ambas chicas guardaron todo, salieron sigilosamente de aquel lugar que era de ambas, era un lugar que solamente ellas sabían que existía, por azares del destino ambas chicas se conocieron en aquella prestigiosa preparatoria, la cual constaba con varias hectáreas de terreno ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad de Tomoeda. Sakura se había mudado hace unos cuantos meses a esa ciudad tanto por el trabajo de su padre quien era un reconocido arqueólogo y por la carrera universitaria que empezó su hermano Touya.

Tomoyo Daidouji era una hermosa jovencita de cabello largo y rizado color negro, con una piel nívea que hacía que se viera como una muñequita de porcelana, ella es una famosa cantante juvenil que poco a poco ha ido ganando fama tanto en Japón como en toda Asia, posee una voz hermosa, hija de una gran empresaria de juguetes y todo prototipo de tecnología.

Pasaron toda la tarde juntas entre risas, bromas, abrazos, compras, sin duda las dos chicas se llevaban bien, a pesar de las miradas de incrédulos al ver una chica hermosa junto a otra no tanto, dos polos opuestos, que sin más eran amigas, mejores amigas de aquellas amistades que en un instante congenian y con el tiempo descubren que tienen muchas cosas en común, que se complementan con sus diferencias, ellas eran así, ellas dos eran amigas… aunque una de ellas sentía más que una simple amistad.

* * *

El sonido de la limosina alejándose se escuchó por último, la castaña había bajado de aquella limosina donde su amiga Tomoyo iba quien con mucha insistencia la acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa ya que era ya tarde casi noche, una sonrisa amplia apareció en su rostro al ver aquel llavero en forma de oso que su amiga le había obsequiado y es que a pesar de ser nada femenina nuestra castaña era un tanto obsesiva con los ositos, le encantaban así como le gustaba el color rosa y blanco, en su mochila llevaba libros y más libros de diferentes géneros para leer ficción, romance, aventura, odiaba las matemáticas pero hacia lo imposible para poderlas pasar, también llevaba consigo curitas porque era algo torpe en algunas ocasiones además de su botiquín de primeros auxilios, tenía el pelo largo de color castaño, ondulado con reflejos dorados pero como no le gustaba tener el pelo suelto siempre se lo amarraba con un chongo*, usaba lentes para proteger su vista aunque no tenían una graduación mayor los usaba más que todo por comodidad escondiendo aquellos hermosos ojos de color jade que se escondían detrás de ellos.

Abrió con lentitud la puerta de su casa, como ya estaba oscureciendo se dio cuenta que no había llegado nadie, su padre estaba de viaje y su hermano llegaba tarde por sus empleos temporales que tenía, cuando iba a encender la luz del pasillo algo llamo su atención, acomodo bien su lentes para dirigir su vista a la casa vecina, una luz se encendió en la entrada ocasionando que se preguntara ¿desde cuándo tenía un nuevo vecino?, desde que llegaron a ese vecindario ella nunca vio a alguien mudarse ahí… sacudió su cabeza obligándose a pensar en otra cosas ignorando todo entro a su casa.

Minutos después empezó a cocinar para la cena, ceno sola viendo la televisión, recordándose que era viernes se alegró, el día sábado su hermano tampoco estaría en casa en todo el día y ella podía ir a nadar en la mañana, haciendo planes para su fin de semana alegré termino de lavar los trastes y subió a su cuarto, preparándose para tomar una ducha caliente, los minutos fueron horas y antes de apagar las luces de su habitación para poder dormir algo capto su atención aquel cuarto que siempre en oscuridad estaba ahora estaba con luz, «¿quién será?» se preguntó.

Su curiosidad la carcome por dentro y aunque no quisiera ser una metida poco a poco se asoma a su ventana no sin antes apagar las luces de su habitación, un poco más con algo de nervios intenta mirar entre la cortina pero no mira nada así que con la mano algo temblorosa la abre poco a poco pero en el instante que quiere ver a la nueva persona que sería su vecino o vecina, porque podría ser una nueva amiga ¿verdad? Claro sino antes la cataloga antes como una chica fea… miles de hipótesis pasan por su mentes mientras su verdosas vista observar como en la vecindad la cortina que hasta ahora estaba cerrada se abre…

Por una microsegundo pudo observar aquel rostro, como si de cámara lenta se tratara pudo ver aquel cabello plateado ocasionando que su corazón palpite y muy rápidamente ¿quizás era porque aquel chico podría pensar que ella era una acosadora? ¿O porque se ve sospechoso que espíen a alguien bueno no espiar sino observar?, como pudo se giró al notar que aquellos ojos que por la oscuridad no distinguió su color la vieron directamente a los ojos o eso pensó.

Se giró inmediatamente al darse cuenta de aquello quedando de espalda hasta deslizarse y sentarse en el suelo, sus lentes estaban casi por caer, se sentía nerviosa, con el corazón en la mano literalmente hablando, lo que sí pudo pensar claramente fue _«Mi nuevo vecino es sin duda alguna guapo»_ …

* * *

_**«Continuara»**_

* * *

**N/A:**

Hello mis queridas lectoras o/ yo aquí reportándome desde el más allá ok no Xd… Al fin doy señales de vida y si, este es una nueva historia que en un momento de inspiración llego *escucha los cantos de los ángeles* últimamente estoy cero de inspiración y de tiempo… ¬.¬

Espero Os les guste y les llame la atención esta nueva entrega [habrá actualización más seguida ha ha ha] y para las que me exigen actua de las otras historias solo diré.. 'PACIENCIA' XDDD

Debo aclarar que este fic sera exclusivamente de Y&amp;S xD así que Shaoran no estara aquí por si creen que sera S&amp;S XD [ultimamente ando obsesionada con mi querido peliplateado] :3 ha ha ha además que son pocos los fics de él como protagonista! XDDD

Pasen por alto la leve cacografía xD lool

Os agradezco por tomarte el tiempo en leer y dejarme tu review.. XD [ya parece extorsión] XD pero sí, depende de que tan bien me vaya en este fic prometo actualizarlo más seguido…

Gracias por leer =^.^=


	2. ¡Advertencia!

**«Un beso lo Cambia Todo» CerezOo-chan Li**

**«DDR» Card Captor Sakura [Sus adorables personajes NO me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP]**

**«N/A****¹**» **La historia es de mi autoría… Disfruten de la lectura…**

* * *

«**IMPORTANTE:**

Está prohibida la reproducción de esta historia en otros lugares, si lo ven no duden en avisarme, ya que principalmente estará copiando algo sin autorización, es decir, plagiando. Di no al plagio, porque copiar es un tributo a la mediocridad. **¡No lo incentives!**

No seas un lector fantasma, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones nos nutren como escritor y son importantes para nosotros.

**_¡No seas indiferente con lo que lees!»_**

* * *

**¡Advertencia! **

* * *

_Quiero quererte y solo puedo mirarte… _

_Quiero olvidarte pero vives en mi mente… _

_Quiero no oírte pero gritas en mi corazón… _

_Quiero alejarme pero estás en mí sin razón..._

* * *

Su corazón no dejaba de palpitar, sentía como cada parte de su ser estaba alerta, se quedó unos minutos más sentada, trago sonoramente al no superar que la ¿descubrieron? se acomodó los lentes que casi se caían por el brusco movimiento hecho mientras se apartaba el cabello de su cara, sigilosamente camino hasta su cama se envolvió totalmente con su sabana como si con ello pudiera cubrir toda la vergüenza que sentía. ¿La vio? Juraría que aquellos hermosos ojos vistos minutos antes la habían visto directamente a los ojos, ¿El nuevo vecino pensara que ella era una acosadora? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan curiosa? ¿Además no era acoso sino solo observación? ¿¡Cierto!? Bueno no era una acosadora solo que a veces la curiosidad le gana a su propio raciocinio y por ello muchas veces se había metido en graves problemas, eso era algo que ella no podía cambiar, miles de pensamientos pasaron por su mente cambiando de posición varias veces mientras sentía como todavía persistía aquel hormigueo en su estómago, en su mente venía una y otra vez aquella mirada de ese chico hasta que pasada ya la madrugada se quedó dormida abrazando su osito.

_«Era el paisaje más hermoso que había visto, con pasos seguros camino todo eses sendero, viendo flores de varios colores, rosas celestes, margaritas blancas, violetas, girasoles y pétalos de cerezo en el pasto, respiro el aire tan limpio cerro los ojos sintiendo los rayos del sol le daban directamente, todo era absolutamente bello, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí jugando, rodando en el pasto, recostada debajo de aquel gran árbol de cerezo mirando al cielo despejado con aquel color celeste tan hermoso podía sentir aquella paz y tranquilidad que transmitía ese gran jardín, solamente ella estaba sin nadie o eso le parecía luego de un buen rato se levantó de su cómodo lugar y siguió caminando recorriendo en aquel bello jardín su mirada verdosa diviso un estanque y con curiosidad llego, el agua era cristalina se acercó más para apreciar aquellos peces que nadaban y en un instante se vio reflejada…_

_Ahí estaba ella una niña de 4 años con el pelo corto amarrado con dos coletas las cuales eran dos moños, vio sus ojos verde jade y en ellos pudo contemplarse con aquella sonrisa plasmada en su rostro aquello hizo que su corazón recordara algo que la reconfortaba era como si su alma y su ser estuviera libre extrañando a la vez esa sensación ya un poco desconocida, sentía que no importaba el ¿Qué dirán? ¿Qué piensa la gente? Sin ataduras sin nada que le impidiera ser ella y solamente ella, no supo en que momento las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, al sentir la lluvia sintió aquella calidez extrañamente familiar era como si cada gota la liberara, la abrazara, extendió su pequeños brazos como queriendo abrazar el agua y rió, rió con ganas con si de su vida dependiera de ello, era como regresar el tiempo, un tiempo donde no tienes preocupaciones donde solo eres un niño que se preocupa solo por ir al kínder y hacer los deberes solamente eso, giro en el mismo lugar sintiendo como cada gota mojaba su cuerpo, esa sensación única e inigualable que le transmitía la lluvia._

_El tiempo se perdió no se preguntó porque volvía a su niñez, porque tenía 4 años y no 16, solo importaba ella debajo de la lluvia y el sonido que hacia la misma, no supo en que momento pasó pero abrió los ojos cuando escucho un pequeño sollozo, era agudo pero su oído lo escucho claramente despacio camino hacia la dirección que lo escuchaba con algo de miedo porque pensaba ¿y si era un fantasma? Y es que a nuestra pequeña castaña le tenía miedo a esos fantasma por culpa de su hermano quien la molestaba mucho con aquello, trago en seco mientras con valentía se dirigió donde escuchaba ese sollozo, paso por paso debajo de la lluvia hasta llegar al mismo lugar donde había estado recostada unos momentos antes, detrás de aquel gran árbol de cerezo vio una menudo cuerpecito que temblaba ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué tenía frío? No sabía con exactitud pero pudo divisar aquella cabecita, no podía apreciar el color de su cabello ni su rostro, quiso hablar pero algo le impedía, con su pequeña mano toco el hombro haciendo que el cuerpecito se tensara con un movimiento leve subió el rostro…» _

— ¡Monstruo!, es hora de desayunar —El gritó de su hermano la despertó, con dificultad vio su reloj apenas eran las 8:00am, con aquella pereza grande intento levantarse pero no pudo, era muy difícil para ella levantarse y más si no pudo dormir toda la noche, mientras a su mente regresaba aquello que ¿era un sueño? Parecía tan real como si fuera ¿un recuerdo?, no sabía con exactitud perdiéndose así otra vez en su mente.

— ¡Ya me voy Monstruo! —Volvió a gritar su hermano desde la primera planta—, No destruyas todo la casa en mi ausencia. —Como despedida fue lo último que grito mientras se escuchó como se cerraba la puerta mientras la castaña inflaba los cachetes al escucha ese apodo que desde siempre le decía su hermano.

— ¡Ugggg! —Hizo pucheros—, ¡Touya baka! —termino de gritar para luego levantarse de un solo movimiento, por su parte el rostro del galeno se formó una sonrisa ladina imaginándose los pucheros de su hermana.

Todavía tenía en mente aquel sueño que tuvo pero hizo caso omiso mientras se arreglaba como siempre eligió una blusa tipo polo una talla más grande de la que debería de usar, unos pantalones holgados y sus queridos chapulines de color rosa, preparó sus cosas mientras tomaba su desayuno vio en el pizarrón donde estaba el horario de su hermano también estaba escrito cuando regresaría su padre, con un suspiró se levantó de la mesa no sin antes apreciar aquella foto de su difunta madre coloco unas flores nuevas a los lados, vio el reloj en la pared todavía tenía tiempo antes de ir a aquel lugar, así que como siempre hizo la limpieza, dejo lavado los trastes y limpiado la casa, momentos después agarro su bolsón, ajusto sus patines para luego salir de su casa directo a su lugar secreto.

Con disimilo vio a la casa vecina pero no había señales de alguien ahí, así que suspiro tranquila mientras cerraba las rejas tomando un atajo patino debajo de los rayos del sol, los árboles se mecían con el viento, estaba empezando la época de verano, el tiempo era cálido con una gran sonrisa siguió patinando mientras acomodaba bien sus lentes, y ajustaba más su chongo.

«Acuatik Center» decía el letrero de aquel lugar que era su secreto, se quitó los patines los colgó en su bolso y entró, como siempre el señor que vigilaba le daba la bienvenida mientras le daba las llaves, sin pereza y con gran energía se dirigió a los vestidores para cambiarse mientras aguardaba sus cosas luego se dirigió hacia la piscina, el camino ya lo conocía apenas un mes llevaba de haber conocido ese lugar, nadie sabía que ella nadaba mucho menos su hermano ya que era un tanto sobreprotector le prohibía que la castaña hiciera cualquier tipo de deporte ni en la escuela ni en ningún lugar, pero a ella le encantaba hacer deportes y los practicaba sin el consentimiento de su hermano y de su padre, no sabía el porqué de aquella negatividad de parte de ellos dos, pero ahí estaba nadando en aquella piscina, su traje de natación eran común pero se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo moldeado y bien definido, su pelo estaba recogido en un chongo protegido con aquel gorro, solo en esos momentos era cuando ella se quita sus lentes para poder usar las lentillas, las horas pasaban rápidamente en aquel lugar para nuestra castaña, más si solamente ella estaba en aquella gran piscina.

* * *

Desde el momento que la castaña había hecho su aparición delante de aquel lugar alguien la observaba con determinación, sentado cómodamente dentro de un carro negro polarizado estacionado enfrente, calculo los minutos que se tardaba, los espero con paciencia para después bajar de automóvil y dirigirse a la entrada la cual se abrió dando paso a ver aquel joven con postura envidiable con aquellos lentes de sol que cubrían sus ojos, vestido con un traje casual, caminando con gran elegancia se dirigió al señor que había recibido a la castaña.

— Bienvenido sea señor. —Con educación hablo el administrador del centro deportivo «Acuatik Center».

— Buenos días —. Saludo sereno y cordial con aquella sonrisa ladina— Hoy también vino —No pregunto sino afirmo.

— Así es, la señorita Kinomoto está adentro —El administrador no entendía como aquel niño porque aparentaba no menos de 18 años tenía tanto dinero para alquilar ese lugar todo un día y solo los sábados.

— Que nadie más entre —Demando—, no quiero interrupciones.

— Así será —No tendría que ser un genio para saber a qué iba ese chico luego de que aquella niña que vestía tan raramente, quizás era para disimular quizás ese era un nuevo fetiche para los adolescentes de hoy en día o quien sabe, pero era muy seguro que ambos eran algo o eso es lo que se imaginaba el administrador.

Con gran silencio y pasos seguros camino hacia la piscina, aquella piscina era de tamaño semi-olimpica, cubierta y climatizada, antes de llegar cruzo al lado derecho para subir en aquellas gradas que estaban ubicadas a un costado para subir al mezzanine*** **de metal la cual permitía una buena vista de toda la piscina sin que se pudiera observar por abajo si alguien había ahí, era un tipo de lugar para poder supervisar y a la vez vigilar todo lo que sucedía, solo el personal tenía acceso a ese lugar y él.

Como siempre desde hace un par de semanas exactamente ese joven llegaba se acomodaba para luego quitarse aquellos lentes y observar con más determinación aquella persona que nadaba abajo, podía apreciar sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos ni interrupciones, aquella que catalogaban como 'patito feo' en ese lugar se convertía en cisne, aquel cuadro era efímero** para él.

Los minutos pasaban rápido y cuando menos lo espero ella salió del agua, pudo observar con descaro aquel cuerpo, ella por su parte se quitó el gorro dejando caer en cascada su pelo largo castaño con reflejos dorados, al joven se le seco la boca al verla de abajo hacia arriba sin perder ningún detalle, aquellas piernas bien torneadas daban paso a que quisiera tocarlas sin pudor alguno, ese traje de baño un tanto pasado de moda la hacían ver condenadamente sexy, su vista siguió subiendo viendo esa cintura tan estrecha que sin dudarlo se imaginaba rodearlas al igual que aquel vientre plano, pudo observar la forma de esos pechos generosamente proporcionados que juraría que cabrían perfectamente en sus manos, su vista siguió recorriéndola hasta contemplar ese cuello tan apetecible su vista siguió subiendo hasta ver esos condenados labios rosáceos ¡joder! Eran comestibles tan sexys y a la vez obsesivos, por ultimo aquella mirada verde, esa mirada sin esos ridículos lentes eran jodidamente hermosos hasta el punto de llevarlo a Limerencia***.

Observo como entro a los vestidores si no fuera por los modales y etiquetas que estaban muy bien marcadas en su personalidad juraría que sin pensarlo dos veces entraría ahí y la haría suya, haciendo que rodeara su caderas con aquellas piernas para luego embestirla dura y salvajemente hasta hacer que gritara su nombre entre gemidos y llevarla a la más exquisita locura, pero ella tan etéreo**** que solo en sus más íntimos y salvajes deseos podría hacer algo así.

Y antes que la castaña saliera con sus ya acostumbradas ropas él salió en silencio, hasta llegar a su carro y perderse sin rumbo…

* * *

_«— Lo siento mucho Yue —La voz serena con un deje de tristeza se escuchó en aquel cuarto oscuro luego de abrir con suavidad la puerta, camino despacio hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama del peli-plateado—. De ahora en adelante yo seré tu tutor —acaricio aquel cabello sedoso—, bueno si tú quieres._

_La mente de aquel joven recostado en la cama era un lío, no sabía que hacer o que decir, simplemente estaba vació era fuerte el shock de perder a alguien que tanto se ama tan devastador y más si miras a esa persona día a día apagándose su luz, su vida sin poder hacer nada. _

— _Sabes mi mejor amigo me comento que hay una casa disponible junto a la de él y es muy amplio —sin esperar tan siquiera una respuesta siguió hablando el intruso—, te vendría bien un cambio de lugar —sugirió sin que desapareciera aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba» _aquel recuerdo vino a la mente del peliplateado, esa fue una charla muy larga en la cual lo convenció de poder mudarse con él además era su Tío Yukito alguien que a pesar de solo ser mayor por unos pocos años tenía la suficiente madurez para poder desenvolverse y además ser el tutor de él, después de aquello las cosas pasaron rápido, y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba enfrente de la casa que ahora sería su nuevo hogar.

Yue Tsukishiro un adolescente de 17 años, alguien de carácter fuerte e independiente, serio la mayoría del tiempo con unos ojos realmente hermosos de color celeste plateado, en su hermoso rostro varonil se formó una sonrisa ladina al contemplar aquel collar que encontró entre todas sus cosas que estaba desempacando, luego de arreglar los asuntos para su nuevo traslado hacia la 'Preparatoria Seijo' la cual se llevó todo el día, empezó a desempacar lo que le falta.

— Yue, es hora de la cena —Escucho como su tío lo llamo.

— En un momento bajo —Contesto mientras se colocaba aquel collar preciado para él la cual tenía un amuleto en forma de oso pero este solo estaba a la mitad, su otra parte alguien la tenía y esperaba que todavía _ella_ lo tuviera.

Era sábado por la noche y la cena paso normal su tío era muy elocuente así que no se aburrían en lo más mínimo, momentos después para el momento de comer postre el timbre sonó, enmarco una ceja cuando vio cómo su tío sonreía para luego ir a ver quién eran a su mente vino la idea que podría ser… y vaya que no se había equivocado porque aquel individuo apareció en la puerta aunque era todavía un chiquillo cuando lo vio por última vez y él apenas era un adolescente en la pubertad tenía los mismos rasgos solo que más maduro mucho más alto además aquellos ojos cafés eran serios y amenazantes se dirigieron a él.

— Buenas noches Yue —Habló primero el galeno—, _tanto tiempo sin verte_. —Puso énfasis en la última frase, su ceño se fruncía notoriamente al ver aquel chiquillo.

— Buenas noches Kinomoto —respondió sin inmutarse mientras siguió comiendo.

Touya Kinomoto quien era el hermano mayor de Sakura apretó los puños al ver la reacción neutral de aquel niñato, sabía que no tenía ningún derecho de reclamar pero eran tanto la frustración que tenía que no pudo contenerse y si él hubiera estado a la defensiva lo hubiera golpeado quizás así su enojo hacia ese chiquillo minimizaría.

— Bueno Touya ¿quieres postre?, porque yo si muero de hambre y eso que ya cene —Yukito con su habitual personalidad disipo la atmosfera tensa que se había formado entre el galeno y el peliplateado —Ven siéntate comamos el postre ¿porque ya cenaste cierto?

— De hecho venía a dejarte unos postres —Touya intento ignorar la presencia de Yue para centrarse en su amigo—, Sakura los hizo y realmente no quiero probar la comida que hace ese monstruo —Termino de bufar, a la sola mención de aquel nombre nuestro peliplateado detuvo su cubierto, fueron segundos los cuales solo Yukito lo pudo observar, con disimulo empezó a escuchaba atentamente.

— ¿Y cómo está la pequeña Sakura? —Pregunto Yukito en lugar de Yue, sabía que su sobrino quería saber la respuesta a la pregunta que hizo pero no podía hacerla directamente a Touya.

— El monstruo sigue igual como siempre —Una sonrisa ladina se formó en Touya—, ya sabes lo único que no puede hacer y que siempre le prohíbo es que haga ejercicio en exceso, ¡puede romper todo a su paso! imagínate todo los gastos que haríamos para reparar lo que destruya.

— Se ve que la cuidas mucho —Sonrió Yukito quien tenía una mirada dulce en aquellos ojos grises los cuales estaban detrás de aquellos lentes que lo hacían ver intelectual, su cabello era de color gris corto, era solo un poco más alto que Yue siendo el mejor amigo de Touya, caracterizado por ser siempre una persona alegre y gentil. Yue por su parte se tranquilizó el saber que _ella_ estaba bien y vivía normalmente le hacía sentir tranquilidad.

Las horas pasaron y cuando Touya se dio cuenta ya era tarde así que sin más se levantó de la mesa de los Tsukishiro dirigiéndose a Yue lo vio a los ojos seriamente.

— Si vuelves a lastimarla no me importara que seas sobrino de Yuki.

— Esta vez no será así —respondió firme y sin ninguna pizca de duda.

— Ya lo veremos —Fue lo último que le dijo al peliplateado para luego dirigirse a Yukito. — Me voy Yuki —Por su parte Yukito se tranquilizó ya que sabía que su amigo podía ser impulsivo en ocasiones.

— Touya —Llamo Yukito luego de que Yue fuera a su habitación y ellos ya estuvieran en la puerta—, no es porque sea mi sobrino —Hubo un silencio— pero en ese tiempo hubo… —No pudo terminar porque que el galeno lo silencio con un gesto.

— Eso solo él tendrá que decírmelo —Habló serio—, así que no quiero que lo defiendas.

— Pero…

— Yuki, si en verdad él habla enserio, en su momento lo dirá —su vista se dirigió a su casa y vio que ya había luz—. Me voy, hasta aquí oigo las pisadas de ese monstruo. —Dirigiéndose hacia la vecindad.

Por otra parte Yue estaba recostado en su cama recordando los micros segundos en que pudo ver aquellos hermosos ojos de color verde jade, tan únicos detrás de aquellos lentes un tanto grandes la noche pasada, porque sí la había visto, había visto como apago la luz de su habitación, y como él abrió las cortinas para poder verla no esperando que ella estuviera ahí con aquella curiosidad de la caracterizaba, sonrió una sonrisa que desde hace mucho tiempo no había tenido plasmado en el rostro.

« ¡Que pequeño era el mundo! » pensó, sin saber que su tío era el mejor amigo del hermano de ella, grande fue la sorpresa de enterarse que su tío y Touya compartían una buena amistad porque nunca se imaginó que el amigo que mencionó era él también el saber que Yukito no se sorprendió por la forma tan insípida de tratarlo sabía que había que aclarar todo pero tiempo al tiempo… Además el saber que a partir del lunes empezaría a compartir el mismo lugar donde ella estudiaba así podría empezar de nuevo aquello que hace mucho tiempo quedo estancado…

* * *

_«Continuara»_

* * *

**Vocabulario:**

Mezzanine*: es un piso intermedio que se coloca en lugares de suficiente altura, es decir cómo hacer un balcón en un interior y puede ser de cualquier material.

Efímero**: aquello que dura por un período corto de tiempo.

Limerencia***: Estado mental involuntario, propio de la atracción romántica por parte de una persona hacia otra.

Etéreo****: extremadamente delicado y ligero, algo fuera de este mundo.

**N/A****:**

Hi! Como ya ven estoy actualizando rápido este fic XDDD ja ja ja ja

Ese sueño de sakurita me dejo con intriga XD ha ha ha

¿Quién será el que la vigila? OwOY alguien sabe o intuye? XD ja ja ja además que si está bien obsesionado y a veces hasta me da algo de escalofrió esa obsesión :o :o

Y apareció mi querido Peliplateado *w* xD ja ja ja ¿Conoce a nuestra querida castaña ? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Miles de preguntas sin responder…

Apareció Yukito y Touya wii 3 ha ha ha ¿yaoi donde? XD cof cof XD ja ja ja [si lo lees manita nana banana XD no te hagas ilusiones porque ni yo misma sé si habrá yaoi lool :v]

En fin… no sé qué tan bien estará este capi [confieso tengo mis dudas lool ] xD espero sea de su agrado *w* y muchas gracias por sus reviews y por querer esta nueva pareja que me encanta Y&amp;S XDDD :3 tanto como yo

Lilli/Gabriela /Vampirita y mi adordada Nana Banana xD gracias por sus bellas palabras *w* las quero!

Gracias por leer =^.^=

Nos leemos pronto x3


	3. Un acercamiento Nefasto

**«Un beso lo Cambia Todo» CerezOo-chan Li**

**«DDR» Card Captor Sakura [Sus adorables personajes NO me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP]**

**«N/A****¹**» **La historia es de mi autoría… Disfruten de la lectura…**

* * *

«**IMPORTANTE:**

Está prohibida la reproducción de esta historia en otros lugares, si lo ven no duden en avisarme, ya que principalmente estará copiando algo sin autorización, es decir, plagiando. Di no al plagio, porque copiar es un tributo a la mediocridad. **¡No lo incentives!**

No seas un lector fantasma, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones nos nutren como escritor y son importantes para nosotros.

**_¡No seas indiferente con lo que lees!»_**

* * *

**Un acercamiento Nefasto**

* * *

**_Toda historia tiene un gran final…_**

**_Pero en la vida un final…_**

**_Es el comienzo de algo Nuevo…_**

* * *

Sus pasos eran firmes y a la vez despreocupados era lo que transmitía, llevaba puesto impecablemente el uniforme de la «Preparatoria Seijo» llevando consigo audífonos de color blanco que contrastaban completamente con el uniforme que era de colores neutros de ellos se podía escuchar el sonido de la música que seguramente escuchaba a todo volumen, una bomba de su chicle exploto mientras lo regresaba a su lugar original dando un contraste irónico en él, el viento soplo suavemente meciendo aquel cabello tan inusual agarrado con una coleta lo hacía ver tan misterioso y a la vez atrayente, varias chicas giraron para verlo porque era tan difícil de ignorarlo… el aura que despedía era de 'misterio', 'rebeldía' y un poco 'sombría'…

_«So it's a new day__  
__But it all feels old__  
__It's a good life__  
__That's what I'm told__  
__But everyday it all just feels the same»_

Siguió así su trayectoria durante varios cuantos minutos más hasta que se paró repentinamente enfrente de aquella gran puerta de rejas que estaban abierta, antes sus ojos apareció aquel gran edificio decorado con un sinfín de adolescentes que iban y venían, charlando, riendo, en grupos o solitarios, los verdes jardines con los arboles apunto de florecer daban vida a aquella ¿cárcel? Porque sí, para un chico como él que muy pocas veces fue a una 'escuela' con profesores o 'compañeros' como solían catalogarse a esa jauría de personas confinadas en un mismo lugar era algo tedioso e inclusive estresante, para alguien como él quien amaba la paz, la soledad.

_«At my new high school__  
__It felt more to me__  
__Like a jail cell__  
__A penitentiary»_

Respiro hondo con las manos aún en sus bolsillos frunció levemente la nariz mientras emprendió de nuevo su camino directo a la puerta principal que ya estaba abierta, con cada paso podía asegurar que los que los demás giraban a verlo, no era algo que le molestara inclusive la mayoría de tiempo ignoraba por completo todo su alrededor, sabía que era alguien inusual por no decir extraño y es que era catalogado como espécimen atractivo de tan solo 17 años, con un altura de 1.80mts, nariz respingada, cuerpo esbelto, con aquel uniforme parecía modelo de alguna pasarela, su seriedad, aquellos finos labios rosáceos que resaltaban su piel nívea hacia que fuera más llamativo, el viento roso su melena plateada a medida que se acercaba a la gran entrada alguien se acercó a él.

_«Go to college__  
__A university__  
__Get a real job__  
__That's what they said to me__  
__But I could never live the way they want__  
__I'm gonna get by__  
__And just do my time__  
__At a stepwall__  
__They yell get in line__  
__I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind»_

— Tú debes de ser el nuevo transferido —habló con serenidad un chico de cabello negro como la noche quien llevaba impecablemente el uniforme—, por favor sígueme —. Sin esperar una respuesta giro para caminar con elegancia por su parte el otro chico solo levanto una ceja mientras tiraba su chicle en el primer bote de basura que encontró…

_«Do you really want to be like them?__  
__Do you really wanna be another trend?__  
__Do you wanna be part of the crowd?»*_

Apago su mp3 en la mejor estrofa cuando, caminaron unos diez minutos y quizás más tiempo hasta que llegaron a dar a una gran puerta la cual tenía el nombre de «Dirección», no lo admitía, tampoco lo negaba pero estaba nervioso cuando escucho la voz grave de un hombre que provenía de ahí dentro.

— Adelante —segundos después ambos chicos entraron, ante ellos se encontraba un hombre de cabello largo color negro como el chico que lo guío, con lentes pequeños que lo hacían ver intelectual, no rondaba más de los 40 años o eso creía, ambos chicos hicieron una reverencia.

— Gracias Spinel, por traerlo aquí —antes de que el chico intentara salir de ahí—, quédate tengo otro favor que pedirte. —Fueron las últimas palabras dirigidos hacia él.

— Tsukishiro Yue, es un gusto tenerte en esta preparatoria —sonrió agradablemente pero para su interlocutor esa sonrisa tenía un sin fin de misterio—, como Director en mi deber explicarte que esta preparatoria tiene reglas que se deben de cumplir, así que espero que seas un buen muchacho y acates la disciplina aquí —lo vio a los ojos y en ellos pudo apreciar solamente misterio—. Spinel tú serás su guía por esta semana, le transmitirás todo lo que debe y _no hacer_.

— Entendido Director Clow —respondió serio el chico.

— Bueno espero que tu estadía aquí sea de beneficio para _ambas partes_ —con una sonrisa término de hablar. —Ambos chicos salieron de la oficina.

— Para empezar —Spinel quién iba a ser su guía hablo de primero—, ten —le entrego un folleto—, aquí te explica que tantas actividades tenemos, quienes serán tus profesores, las clases empiezan a las 8:00am, así que tienes 10 minutos para llegar a tiempo —vio su reloj— Salón 207 B, queda en el otro edificio —serio termino de hablar mientras se giraba para irse a otro lugar.

Por su parte el de pelo plateado solo levanto la ceja, incrédulo de lo que había escuchado, sin más volvió a suspirar jugo con su cabello una manía muy singular de él cuando estaba un tanto frustrado, abrió el folleto el cual tenía varias hojas con reglamentos hasta que se topó con un mapa, observó que ese lugar era grande, lo analizo hasta poder ubicarse y saber a dónde ir… ¡Sin duda iba a ser absolutamente tediosos ese lugar!

«Espero por lo menos encontrarme contigo», pensó mientras caminaba a su futuro salón de clases.

* * *

En otra parte de Japón en ese mismo instante…

_«Su delicada mano bajo lentamente del cuello a los pechos de su acompañante. Un suave gemido escucho empezando así un juego de dar y recibir con cada caricia, con cada beso la pasión aumentaba. Sus respiraciones eran entre cortadas, el espacio entre ambos cuerpos era casi nulo. Poco a poco bajo el tirante de aquel vestido que se ceñía a su cuerpo con suma delicadez como si contara con todo el tiempo del mundo, desabrocho sin prisa alguna todo lo que tenía a su paso, memorizo cada centímetro de esa tersa piel. _

_Cuando ya no había nada que impidiera tocar, toco con esplendor su desnudez bajando con lentitud, dejando huellas de sus besos húmedos hasta llegar a ese lugar tan anhelado, con sus manos acaricio y apretó con la mayor delicadeza cada uno de los pechos, beso, succiono y jugo con cada uno de sus rosáceo pezones hasta que estos se endurecieron en todo su esplendor._

_Buscó nuevamente aquella boca fina para besarla con devoción y pasión, saboreando toda su cavidad húmeda, el calor del ambiente se intensifico, ya nada ni nadie importaba, solo sus cuerpos, sus más íntimo deseos empezaron a aparecer desbordando todo aquello que siempre tenía que ocultar ante los demás, mientras se separaba de ella por la falta de respiración vio como las mejillas de su acompañante se teñían de un color rosa delicado, beso y acarició con sus rojos labios los pómulos de ella bajando lentamente otra vez por su cuello, repartiendo besos hambrientos que iban marcando aquella delicada piel por la pasión del momento, succionando y lamiendo cada rincón de su cuerpo como si fuera un dulce mangar exquisito y continuó con su tarea de memorizar aquel cuerpo, la giro besando aquella espalda con un poco más de prosa, terminándola de desnudarla, mientras tocaba con más seguridad cada parte de ella, sus piernas, sus muslos. _

_Sus manos recorrieron todo sin pudor sin miedo, acaricio y nalgueó ese trasero redondito, mientras su dedos se deslizaban en aquella zona intima que ya estaba húmedo cosa que pedía a gritos atención, no podía esperar más quería escuchar más fuerte aquellos gemidos que eran música para sus oídos, abrió con lentitud los labios exteriores y lamio cada parte hasta llegar a ese lugar oculto, acaricio y succionó escuchando como ella gemía más fuerte…»_

—Tomoyo —escucho a lo lejos—, despierta Tomoyo —alguien empezó a moverla del lugar…

— ¡He Picarona…! —molestó su manager—, límpiate las babas que se te caen… —le guiño un ojo.

Cuando la amatista entendió ese mensaje un leve sonrojo apareció en sus pómulos.

— Al ver esa reacción creo que ya se con _quién_ y _qué_ fue lo que soñaste…

— ¡Ruby Moon! —con un gritó aún acalorada intento detenerla—, no es lo que piensas…—intento defenderse pero la mente de su manager funcionaba a mil por hora.

— Me encanta ver cómo te sonrojas —rió haciendo que su acompañante se le subieran los colores—, aunque deberías de ya confesar tus sentimientos— sugirió algo seria mientras giraba hacia la izquierda el automóvil que iban.

Ruby Moon era la manager de Tomoyo, ella era su mano derecha, su confidente, su amiga, estaba al tanto de los sentimientos que Tomoyo tenía hacia cierta castaña y aunque le encantaba molestar a su 'niña', también comprendía la situación un tanto delicada que vivía la pelinegra, el vivir un amor no correspondido era lo más difícil situación que se podía experimentar quien mejor que ella para comprender al cien por ciento.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto inocentemente la pelinegra con tal de cambiar de tema, luego de ocultar su incomodidad, eso de leer mangas un tanto subidas de tono no eran aptas para ella, el soñar algo tan ¡Oh por Dios! ¿¡Qué pensarían de ella!?...

— Hoy tienes un concierto en la tarde, pero antes debemos de hacer una revisión de tu vestuario con Fujimoto para que todo esté listo y sin ningún inconveniente —respondió mientras estacionaba el automóvil enfrente de un edificio moderno.

— Quieres que invite a… —no termino de hablar cuando la amatista con una seña evito que siguiera.

— Si la invitas… creo que no podre concentrarme —se colocó sus lentes de sol mientras salía del auto—, por el momento es mejor que se concentre en sus estudios —suspiro, aunque le encantaría que la castaña la acompañara ella sabía que no le gustaban los lugares con mucha multitud ¡eran tan opuestas! Pero eso era lo que más le encantaba.

— Si tú lo dices —no tan convencida apoyo la manager, sabía que su 'niña' moría por que pasara pero algo siempre impedía que actuara libremente ¿¡que de malo tiene ser espontanea!?, pero ella no podía obligarla.

— ¿Que más tengo programado para hoy? —pregunto sacando de sus pensamientos a su manager.

— Luego del concierto debemos de revisar las demás canciones que estas escribiendo y ver qué tema será el más apropiado para lanzado para tu próximo disco —concluyo mientras terminaba de ver su agenda.

— Solamente —susurró la amatista mientras llegaban hacia el ascensor.

— Si, en lo que respecta a _ella _—hizo énfasis en lo último—, Hiiragizawa sigue molestándola aunque hoy no fue al colegio por asuntos de su padre, y… —dudaba si seguir o no.

— ¿Algo más? —ínsito a que siguiera viendo que dudaba—, hoy llega un nuevo alumno su nombre es Tsukishiro Yue. —mientras se abría el ascensor.

— _Así que ha vuelto, ¿Cómo podrás acercarte a ella?_—susurro más para ella que para su manager—, Cada vez se pondrá más interesante—Habló un poco más fuerte mientras sonreía y saludaba a los demás haciendo que su manager se asombrará…

* * *

Detrás de aquellos lentes grandes su mirada verdosa vio nuevamente su casillero, nada fuera de lo normal había, inspecciono nuevamente para estar segura rincón por rincón, olfateo, analizo y luego de unos momentos de concentración concluyo que no había nada anormal en el. Un suspiro salió de su boca, con cuidado saco los libros a utilizar mientras guardaba los demás para el día siguiente, con pereza camino hacia su salón, la vida estudiantil podía ser así de aburrida, la misma monotonía más si no tienes por lo menos un amigo y eres solitaria como ella. El bullicio de los demás chicos ya sea en grupo o pareja podía escuchar en todo su recorrido, cuando no era el centro de atención por ser 'el juguete' del Rey Oscuro o así es como se suponía que eso era ella según él, su vida era tranquila más si su querida amiga Tomoyo no se encontraba podría decirse que ella era invisible para los demás y eso era lo que más le agradaba el poder pasar desapercibida sin recibir esa miradas de odio o desprecio, la preparatoria era así, tenías dinero tenías poder, la jerarquía ero lo más importante, narcisistas todos eran así y quien los culpa siendo hijos de 'mami y papi'.

Siguió caminando con su gran mochila en la espalda, los libros en sus brazos, de vez en cuando levantaba sus lentes que poco a poco se resbalaban de su pequeña nariz, una que otra vez tropezaba con sus propios pies, sintió una mirada y esperaba que no fuera _él_. Con incomodidad siguió caminando hasta llegar a su salón, entro y camino hasta el último lugar de los escritorios.

Historia, matemáticas, química, pasaron rápidamente, los profesores entraban y salían, ella escribía, apuntaba, analizaba siempre en su mundo, de vez en cuando miraba hacia la ventana distrayéndose un poco, después de unas cuantas horas la campana sonó con un poco más de entusiasmo caminó hacia la salida con todas sus cosas se perdió entre tantos alumnos, sabia donde quería ir así que sin más siguió su camino de vez en cuando miraba para todos lados con tal de evitar toparse con Hiiragizawa, para así poder almorzar cómodamente en aquel jardín que solo ella y Tomoyo conocían, ese jardín que con los cuidados de ambas se veía tan limpio y cuidado, le encantaba sentarse debajo de aquel árbol de cerezo mientras comía era una sensación de tranquilidad que le fascinaba.

Volvió a verificar su alrededor cuando estuvo segura que nadie estaba viéndola camino lentamente hacia los matorrales luego de dos pasos vio ese jardín que estaba en todo su hermoso esplendor, de su mochila saco una manta para sentarse y luego su almuerzo que su padre había cocinado especialmente para ella, dio las gracias por la comida mientras comía despacio.

Recodando los sucesos anteriores recordó que Hiiragizawa le había hecho una broma la cual su libro de química había salido afectado, y no era cualquier libro era un libro que costaba mucho dinero, preocupada mientras comía pensaba que podía hacer…

— ¡Ya sé! —Susurró—, debo buscar un empleo de medio tiempo, así no molestare a mi padre y así poder comparar el libro—. Orgullosa de su idea siguió comiendo más tranquilamente, lentamente el viento acaricio su piel, meciendo aquel cabello rebelde que salía de su chongo para luego con aquella tranquilidad quitarse los anteojos y cerrar los ojos hasta quedar dormida profundamente…

En otra parte opuesta pero muy cerca de donde está la castaña Yue se escapaba de la multitud de niñatas con las hormonas muy alborotadas, desde que lo presentaron en su salón sintió todas las miradas sobre él, se sintió incomodo aunque no lo demostró y en los momentos donde el profesor se iba para luego ingresar otro las mayoría de chicas lo abordaron y bombardearon con infinidades de preguntas haciendo que los chicos lo miraran con hostilidad, no cambio mucho después de eso la multitud de féminas lo seguían a todos lados hasta que en un descuido de ellas logro escapar no sin antes ver aquella cabellera castaña que jamás podría olvidar con la mirada la vio, reconoció inmediatamente aquella mirada verdosa detrás de aquellos lentes.

La vio paso cerca de él, ella su _Sakura, _pudo percibir su olor ese olor a cerezas que era la característica única de ella, su forma de vestir había cambiado pero sabía que en el fondo seguía siendo la misma. Antes de ser otra vez atrapado por la multitud de chicas sin que nadie lo notara se subió a un árbol que vio a lo lejos, más tranquilo pudo observar a donde se dirigió ella.

Tenía una buena vista, pudo apreciar cada rasgo de aquella niña que le robo el corazón, hasta que vio cuando se quitó aquellos lentes, esos preciosos ojos de color verde pero al instante los cerro para perderse en sus mundo se sueños, con más sigilo bajo del árbol siempre con cuidado que nadie lo viera, camino por el mismo lugar que ella. Paso a paso se fue acercando donde ella estaba hipnotizado por aquella hermosa imagen de ella tan hermosa tan angelical.

Sin darse cuenta se acercó más y más hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ella quería abrazarla, tenerla entre sus brazos, pero era tan difícil «¿Qué pensara?, ¿Lo reconocerá? O quizás ella lo ha olvidado», miles de pensamientos vinieron a su mente, y sin darse cuenta dio otro paso pisando una rama cosa que ocasiono un ruido haciendo que la castaña despertara y se levantara rápidamente.

— ¡Auch! —gimió la castaña cuando ambas frentes chocaron, mientras se acariciaba el lugar afectado sus ojos verdes se reflejaron en aquellos celestes, sus mejillas se ruborizaron—. ¡Lo siento! —En un auto reflejo se disculpó nerviosa, no todos los días ves esos finos y hermosos rasgos masculinos «¡Que guapo!, pero se me hace conocido, ¿dónde lo he visto?», pensó la castaña pero antes de quedar embobada algo pasa por su mente.

—¡Como es que llegaste hasta aquí —Intento fruncir el ceño demostrando algo de enojo—, ¡Desde que hora estas aquí! —, se levantó rápidamente mientras recogía sus cosas rápidamente, no sabía porque se comportaba así, nunca lo había visto además había violado sus espacio personal.

Por su parte Yue solo puede observarla en su interior no sabe qué hacer o cómo actuar al ver que ella no lo había reconocido, en medio del parloteo de la castaña intento acercarse a ella, cuando Sakura giro para terminar de reclamar se encontraron cara a cara, sus narices se rozan ocasionando que todos los colores se le subieran a la cabeza por su parte Yue abrió un poco los ojos por la cercanía que tenía con ella cosa que no percibió la castaña.

Al ver la castaña que el chico de ojos celestes no tiene la menor intensión de alejarse ella y viéndose reflejada en esos ojos se siente cohibida, con muchos nervios además que su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora cosa que nunca antes le había sucedido por instinto lo empuja para luego salir huyendo perdiéndose entre los matorrales esto ocasiono primero asombro para después una sonrisa en él.

— Igual que la primera vez —susurró él—, Sakura…

* * *

**N/A:**

**Aclaración:** * La letra de la canción que escucha nuestro Yue se llama The Anthem De Good Charlotte *w* es un grupo de mis grupos favoritos! XD

Hi! OwO mis queridas lectoras :3 yo aquí reportándome desde el más allá xD luego de miles y miles de años (? Debo confesar que últimamente ando de aquí para allá y así xD además que la vagancia que cargo para escribir no se me quita y si tengo tiempo y ganas la bendita musa no me ayuda en nada XDDDDDDDDD

Cof cof! Creo que este es el primer fic un poco perver de mi parte XDDDDDDDDD y ando con todo y habrá de todo (? Así que si son de mente un poco cerrada mejor ni sigan leyendo XD ¡!

Agradezco a las chicas que me han tenido paciencia por esperar y esperar mis actua XD!

Un especial agradecimiento para mi melli Brujita Lunera quien me ayudo un montón para escribir esa escena CofmuyCofarcofdiencoftecof XD

Gracias por leer! :3


	4. ¡Trabajo Peculiar!

**«Un beso lo Cambia Todo» CerezOo-chan Li**

**«DDR» Card Captor Sakura [Sus adorables personajes NO me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP]**

**«N/A****¹**» **La historia es de mi autoría… Disfruten de la lectura… **

_**Advertencia: escenas explicitas de relaciones sexuales, si leen es bajo su responsabilidad, no me culpen de futuros traumas ha ha ha **_

«**IMPORTANTE:**

Está prohibida la reproducción de esta historia en otros lugares, si lo ven no duden en avisarme, ya que principalmente estará copiando algo sin autorización, es decir, plagiando. Di no al plagio, porque copiar es un tributo a la mediocridad. **¡No lo incentives!**

No seas un lector fantasma, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones nos nutren como escritor y son importantes para nosotros.

_**¡No seas indiferente con lo que lees!»**_

_**Debido a que hace tiempo hay paginas donde aparecen la mayoría de historias de FANFICTION exactamente iguales solo quiero decir que si leen esta historia y las demás que son de mi autoría en otras páginas "espejo", sitios webs que no sean de esta página por favor denunciarla…**_

* * *

¡Un trabajo peculiar!

* * *

**_«El éxito de la vida no está en vencer siempre, _**

**_Sino en no darse por vencido nunca.»_**

* * *

Aún con la mano en la mejilla sentía palpable el ardor que dejo aquella mano minutos antes le había propinado una cachetada, sonrió por primera vez como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo anchamente mientras suspiraba al recordar como su vista se posó en aquellos ojos verdes jade que estaban escondidos detrás de aquellos grandes anteojos, momentos antes había identificado muy bien esa cabellera que jamás olvidaría a pesar de los años que habían pasado fue así como supo con certeza que era ella siendo palpable la _**epifanía**_* que estaba viviendo, su corazón palpitaba aún sin haberla visto de cerca, sus nervios cada vez eran más intensos provocando un incontrolable deseo de buscarla en medio de tantas personas poniéndose más intuitivo más analítico hasta que la vio fue un momento donde todos los demás desaparecieron, el tiempo paso lento, aunque solamente fue un segundo aprecio su perfil, sus hermosos labios rosáceos, aquellos aretes de ositos que solamente ella podría usar tan infantiles tan llenos de ternura como ella misma. Lo confirmo ella era su _Sakura_ aquella niña hermosa que siempre estuvo presente en los años que él no pudo compartir con ella, los vagos recuerdos de una infancia feliz con cierta castaña venían a su mente aunque por más que estuviera feliz, el querer correr hacia ella para poder abrazarla sentirla cerca de él, atreverse por fin besar sus labios hasta que la falta de aire los separe y decirle que jamás volvería a irse de su lado, que pasaría cada día junto a ella como siempre lo deseo pero no podía hacerlo, ¡no aún no! No debía por más que lo anhelara solo el tiempo lo ayudaría no obstante tampoco era un pesimista, estaba decidido poco a poco haría hasta lo inimaginable para conquistarla, para demostrarle que realmente ella era el amor de su vida.

Con las manos en los bolsillos empezó a caminar siempre precavido de que nadie supiera donde se escondió, de su mente no pudo borrar la imagen de ella, sin más llego a su salón en ella sentía todas la miradas sobre él no era solo por ser el nuevo, sino que además había dejado en claro que podía sobresalir en cada materia que se lo propusiera, con calma se sentó en su lugar esperando que llegase el siguiente catedrático aburrido y distraído paso el resto de las clases…

Había sonado el timbre que daba a la libertad tan añorada para él y antes de ser acosado por ciertas chicas escapo, recorrió pasillos que aún no había caminado se sentía perdido en medio de aquel gran pasillo solitario, aun así apreciaba esa soledad que transmitía aquella calma que no cualquier lugar puede ofrecerte, ver como los rayos del sol traspasaban los grandes ventanales regalando gratis un panorama espectacular, los árboles que se mecían por el leve viento cobraban más vida, aquellos cerezos que estaban a punto de florecer le recordaban a ella tan frágiles tan bellos tan efímeros, muy concentrado en aquello estaba cuando a lo lejos escucho un pequeño grito cosa que lo alerto, intentando adivinar exactamente de dónde provenía con sigilo camino hacía la dirección de donde creyó provenía el grito hasta quedar detrás de unas columnas que habían, al asomarse un poco sus ojos se abrieron con gran sorpresa.

— _**Lentomoto**_ —Desde donde estaba tenía un buen panorama de todo aunque no notaron su presencia algo en él reacciono como espectador—, Vamos a jugar… —Vio como una sonrisa sádica que se formó en aquel rostro, por su parte la castaña apretaba sus pequeñas manos a la vez retrocedía.

— No sé qué quieres —Había hablado con seguridad resonando en todo aquel lugar cosa que asombro a su espectador—, pero déjame de una buena vez en ¡paz! —Más que suplica exigió y él de ojos plateados medio sonrió al ver que ella no había cambiado.

— Hoy estas más habladora de lo normal —Borro su sonrisa sádica y aburrido habló para luego dar solo un gran paso acortando la distancia que la castaña había dejado agarrándola con gran fuerza su muñeca. Sin darse cuenta Yue reacciono instintivamente para protegerla pero se detuvo abruptamente.

— ¡Suéltame! —De un jalón intento alejarse de él defendiéndose a sí misma a la vez temblaba levemente quizás por la adrenalina o por el miedo pero ella no se dejaría pisotear con nadie quizás no sabía pelear, quizás por dentro se moría de miedo al enfrentarse por primera vez contra el _Rey Negro, _estaba sola aunque gritara nadie vendría a ayudarla pero ella tampoco era una damisela que esperaría la llegada de su príncipe, la vida le enseño a sobrevivir a no dejarse pisotear por nadie ni mucho menos que alguien la hiciera de menos ¡No señores! Sakura Kinomoto podría ser torpe quizás muy torpe, no tener muchos amigos ni ser social, pero sabía muy bien el significado de ser alguien _**¡bizarro*!**_ No lo había planeado ni tampoco pensado más que todo fue por la valentía que siempre había tenido así que dio otro jalón con más fuerza y pudo liberarse de él separándose bruscamente cuando lo logro corrió con todo lo que sus pies podían sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón cada vez más fuertes hasta alejarse de ese lugar.

— _**Lentomoto**_ —Extasiado habló sin cambiar su expresión seria el pelinegro viéndola alejarse—. Cada vez más se pone interesante—Siseó empezando a caminar lento, solo quería asustarla solo quiera ver ese miedo en sus ojos pero ¡no! Ella mostro otra faceta y eso de sobremanera lo pasmó.

Yue había sido espectador, no había visto a ese chico pero algo en su interior entendió muy bien ese tipo de trato cosa que para nada le agrado era algo inmaduro, algo iba hacer, alguien debía de poner cierto límite para que ese tipo no se propasara con la castaña y él iba a ser ese alguien, por el momento debía de estudiar a esa persona así que sin más se dirigió hacia su dirección apareciendo en su camino del pelinegro.

— Con que al nuevo le gusta ser _hurón*_ —Como si hablará del clima habló el pelinegro caminando despacio sorprendiendo a Yue por saber quién era—, _**Esfúmate **_—Ordeno y sin decir más paso empujándolo.

— _Déjala en paz_ —Habló seriamente amenazante sin siquiera moverse de su sitio volteándose a verlo.

— _**Piérdete…**_ —Cortante y sin detenerse respondió Hiiragizawa.

— Tsukishiro Yue, recuerda mi nombre de ahora en adelante —Hizo puño su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra lo volteo a su dirección. Por su parte el pelinegro actuó rápido y detuvo con una mano el puño del peliplateado.

— No me interesas—respondió mientras alejaba con brusquedad el puño—, buen golpe —sarcástico habló— _**Ella es mi juguete**_… —No habló más solo lo vio fijamente a los ojos ambos estuvieron midiéndose fijamente uno al otro con la mirada unos segundos después Hiiragizawa se giró y empezó a caminar lentamente en dirección opuesta sabía por instinto a donde iba esa gatilla rebelde ¡quién mejor que él para desplazarse por todo ese lugar! Sin que se perdiera…

Por su parte el peliplateado confirmo lo que sospecho desde el inicio de aquel acoso, dio un largo suspiro, había tanteado el terreno sin duda como bien lo había escuchado de él «Esto iba a ser más interesante de lo que pensaba…»

* * *

_Momentos antes del encuentro entre Hiiragizawa y Sakura_…

«Pragmático*» la palabra resonaba en su mente desde que vio aquel incidente y era la palabra que representaba lo que hasta ese día había estado haciendo, no obstante nunca se imaginó que alguien como aquel chico nuevo llegaría lentamente a acercarse a ella tampoco que invadiría su espacio personal y mucho menos recibir una cachetada que ella le propino, todo y cada uno de esas acciones tenían algún tipo de relación una consecuencia que cada vez más hacían que le llamara de sobremanera la atención, prácticamente era un espectador el único quien sabía que ella siempre iba a ese lugar sola o con su amiga aquella cantante juvenil que hasta ese momento siempre se le olvidaba su nombre ¡puf! Él no ponía atención a las cosas que no le interesaban así que para que recordar nombres que le eran irrelevantes, desde que la conoció no pudo dejar de mirarla con mucha atención y sin darse cuenta termino _observándola_ con más determinación todo y cada movimiento que hacia siendo ella la única _protagonista_.

_«No sleep, no sleep until  
I'm done with finding the answer.  
Won't stop, won't stop before  
I find a cure for this cancer.  
Sometimes  
I feel like going down and so disconnected.  
Somehow I know that I'm haunted to be wanted»_

Para él ella era como un libro, un libro raro que muy pocas personas mirarían siendo casi inexistente alguien que quisiera abrirlo y leerlo: como bien dice el dicho «No juzgues un libro por su portada» ella era el ejemplo perfecto de este típico refrán «Porque te sorprenderás lo que encontraras» quien fuera el que dijo esas palabras tenía absolutamente razón pero más allá de esto él seguiría y no pasaría de ser solo un espectador en su vida alguien que iba a estar en las sombras que solo podía mirarla desde lejos, era inevitable ignorarla porque para él no pasaba desapercibida sin sentir algún tipo de curiosidad, era como la típica polilla que queda encantado por aquella luz que lo hipnotiza, ella era esa luz que podía atraerlo sin necesidad de hacer nada solo bastaba que brillara hasta el punto de no dejar de verla hipnotizándolo para llegar hacia ella y así matarlo, él no era el típico chico, él era él y así era la analogía que podía concluir para sí mismo, era como realizar subrepticio* como si fuese su sombra así era, ella no lo percibía pero él estaba ahí cerca, presente a su alrededor.

_«I've been watching, I've been waiting,  
in the shadows, for my time.  
I've been searching, I've been living,  
for tomorrows, all my life»_

Le llamaba mucha la atención como aquella chica _mal arreglada _sobrevivía el día a día en la preparatoria, siendo víctima siempre del _Rey Negro, _claro que sabía el motivo principal del supuesto _Jueguito de __**«Amo y juguete» **_que Hiiragizawa había inventado y es que cuando algo sucede y eres un espectador puedes ver más allá de lo que realmente pasa ¡Claro que sí! ¿A caso no les ha pasado? Y no es que sea un acosador ¡No claro que no! ¡Jamás en su vida había hecho tal cosa! Simplemente era curiosidad le gustaba analizar llegar a tener siempre una respuesta empezándose a formularse miles de preguntas: ¿cómo es que una chica que usaba ropa el doble de su talla normal? ¿Por qué siempre andaba con aquellos lentes que ocultaban un rostro? ¿Qué tipo de rostro tiene? ¿Por qué casi siempre anda sola? Mientras más buscaba respuestas más preguntas venían a su mente por el cual se interesó en descubrir ¿Quién era ella? La chica que siempre andaba algún tipo de libro cosa muy poco común en aquel lugar donde la mayoría de estudiantes se entretenía con celulares de última generación, Tablet o cualquier nuevo invento que estuviera a la moda o que sus padres les obsequiaran con tal consentirlos, era aburrido estar rodeado de la misma gente él mejor que nadie lo sabía así que tener algo en que fijarse era refrescante hasta cierto punto.

_«Lately I've been  
Walking, walking in circles.  
Watching, play deaf or something.  
Heal me, touch me,  
feel me, come, take me higher»_

«Kinomoto Sakura»… El nombre era común no tenía nada de especial, su estatus social era el estándar sin nada de que alardear y ella era así simple, una chica normal, sin nada llamativo que usara ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar en público, tampoco a levantar la mano cuando el profesor pedía una opinión era el tipo de chica que pasaba desapercibida, aquella que se sentaba hasta el último lugar cerca de la ventana para así poder distraerse cuando una cátedra le aburría, alguien que temblaba de nervios al entregar una tarea, quien siempre se ofrecía a limpiar u ordenar cosas que nadie más quería hacer. Ella era así una chica que se escondía en su caparazón de «Patito feo» lo que nadie había notado pero él sí era que la típica chica fea que todos catalogaban así era alguien tenaz que siempre ayudaba aunque nadie se diera cuenta, pésima en matemáticas o cualquier cátedra que incluyera números y letras, siempre llevando curitas y su típico botiquín de primeros auxilios porque ella era así patosa, torpe, descuidada y confiada a su vez valiente, humilde, quien era feliz por la mínima e insignificante cosa como cuando veía las nubes mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro o mientras leía un libro haciendo diferentes expresiones mientras ignoraba a todo el mundo, solo fueron unos días para que él sintiera más curiosidad por ella hasta que Hiiragizawa empezó a molestarla demostrando así la otra parte de su personalidad aquella donde no se dejaba pisotear por alguien, donde sus mejillas se tornaban de un rosado por lo enojada o avergonzada que podía sentirse, cada faceta que mostraba él era el único testigo de ello siendo así fue como todo se volvió como una rutina como algo ya normal para él el estar siempre pendiente de que no pasara a mayores aquellas bromas, esperando que algún día ella por fin dirigiera su mirada hacia él…

«I've been watching, I've been waiting,  
I've been searching, I've been living  
for tomorrows»*

Divagando en sus pensamientos caminaba por aquel pasillo en aquel edificio que casi nadie utilizaba y es que tener tecnología tenía sus pros y sus contras aunque en su gusto prefería los libros, aquellos que eran sus amigos, que no criticaban que no alardeaban simplemente estaban ahí esperando que alguien pase cada página donde contienen diferentes palabras, párrafos, temas, él era sobresaliente alguien que no pasaba desapercibido hijo de grandes financieros, economistas el único heredero de un gran imperio que podía competir con el de Hiiragizawa podía ser elocuente cuando quería o se lo proponía, ser servicial, organizado, recto, con moral, conocimiento, actitudes, deportista inclusive bueno en los que haceres del hogar el típico chico ejemplo que todo padre y madre quería así era su vida pero después de cierto tiempo de vivir así su vida se volvió monótona hasta que ella apareció, fue entonces que sin darse cuenta choco contra alguien, rara vez le pasaba.

— Lo siento —Escuchó con voz demasiado baja segundos después del sonido estrepitoso que hacían varios libros y demás cosas al caerse al suelo, ante sus ojos apareció aquel chongo que amarraba completamente aquella cabellera castaña ¿Suerte o destino? ¿Casualidad o quizás era inevitable?

— No tienes por qué disculparte —Con ojos serenos bajo la vista topándose con unos verdes—, fue mi culpa por no poner atención. —Agachándose para empezar a recoger todas las cosas en el suelo con suma paciencia aunque por dentro empezaba a tener nervios, cosa que no lo demostraría había sido capacitado para no demostrar emociones en los momentos cruciales y daba gracias a ello que podía comportarse tranquilamente en esos instantes.

— ¡Presidente!* —Con más nervios tapo su boca con ambas manos a la vez ocultando su sonrojo, siempre había sido despistada por el mismo motivo a la vez era precavida para momentos como ese, pero él era el presidente de su clase alguien que vivía en un mundo completamente diferente a ella en pocas palabras todo lo opuesto, muy adentro de ella le tenía gran admiración y respecto.

— Son tuyas todas estas cosas —Afirmó—, Este libro es realmente bueno—, levanto especialmente aquel libro que ella estaba a punto de terminar de leer motivo por el cual ella no vio quien tenía por delante ocasionando el accidente— _**«La Historia del Loco»***_ —Leyó— Sabes que el…—No termino cuando sintió como ella puso un dedo cerca de su boca asombrándolo.

— No me des Spoiler —Con seriedad lo vio—, aun no lo termino así que por favor, no me gusta que me arruinen mi lectura —Quitando lentamente su dedo para luego darse cuenta de su atrevimiento sintiéndose así más cohibida.

— Lo siento —Se disculpó—, No era mi intención —Terminando de recoger y poner en orden todo se levantó ayudándola a la vez para que se parara—. Cuando lo termines de leer avísame quizás podemos debatir, de hecho los libros de esa temática son mis favoritos además los otros libros de John Katzenbach son muy buenos—Hablar de libros era algo que le apasionaba claro después de leerlo así que era un tema que lo hacía sentir seguro y sin notarlo le estaba hablando con más confianza.

— En… en… enserio —Sorprendida y sin pensarlo hablo—. Sería placentero tener con quien poder intercambiar críticas de lecturas, recomendación de otros libros, sabes… —Al darse cuenta de lo elocuente que se estaba poniendo hizo un silencio mientras desviaba la vista hacia otro lado.

— Kinomoto —Pregunto con una sonrisa— ¿Por qué te quedas callada?...

Ella rápidamente dirigió su verdosa mirada atrás de aquellos lentes hacia esos ojos cuando escucho su apellido.

— Buen… este… lo —Intento responder pero estaba nerviosa, sabía que la mayoría de sus compañeros la ignoraban, otros simplemente la hacían de menos y las chicas que eran fanáticas o «enamoradas» de Hiiragizawa de vez en cuando la molestaban aunque de él no podía decir que la ignoraba aunque tampoco que le prestara atención así que antes de poner un pie en un terreno desconocido debía de tener cuidado con lo que diría.

Ante ella estaba aquel chico de cabellera negra, tan negra que contrastaba con su piel nívea, aquellos ojos verdes claro opuesto a los de ella que eran de un verde jade siendo más alto haciendo que ella levantar la mirada para poderlo ver.

— Esta bien —Vio como ella estaba a la defensiva—, pero si un día quieres ya sabes que estaré aquí en la biblioteca —.Y sin más coloco los libros en su manos para luego caminar lentamente alejándose de la castaña dejándola anonada, por su parte una sonrisa casi desapercibida se formó en su rostro sintiéndose así un poco más feliz, con un poco de más esperanza, sin saber que iba ser el comienzo de algo que muy en el fondo quería.

* * *

_En otro lugar no tan lejos de la preparatoria… _

— ¡Maldición!, Porque siempre tengo que estar haciendo estas cosas ¡Joder! —Un chico de ojos de un color celeste que transmitían misterio, ocultos tras una par de lentes con un pañuelo blanco que cubría su cabeza estaba como loco desempolvando varias cosas—, ¡Arghh! Me molesta mucho, mucha tierra y suciedad —. Con el plumero y el pañuelo rápidamente limpiaba cada cosa al mismo tiempo se quejaba.

— Sabes que eres bueno limpiando —Con una mirada lánguida y penetrante una mujer de cabello largo, negro y lacio quien tenían un kimono tipo furisode* tajado en ambas lados dejando ver al descubierto sus piernas largas y esbeltas habló—. Aunque siempre te quejas de todo.

— ¡Bueno limpiando! —Repitieron a la vez dos chicas que eran mellizas, eran de una mediana altura ambas con diferentes peinados para diferenciarse quienes lucían vestidos muy extravagantes.

— ¡Este local es una desorden total! —Con la vena resaltada el chico volvió a gruñir.

— Ves porque digo que no tienes visión —Frotando el puentillo de la nariz le respondió—. Esto será un lugar lleno de clientes, tesoros, recuerdos bellos de la juventud.

— Eh, eh, eh —las mellizas la acompañaron en su discurso mientras posaba muy sensualmente en medio de aquel lugar.

— ¡Recuerdos!, ¡Clientes!... Así le estas diciendo a este lugar que es un desastre —Siguió con la limpieza mientras sentía la mirada de ella.

— Sip… —Juguetona acariciaba las mellizas a su lado—, Tú eres un gran cocinero Maru-chan y Moro-chan serás las anfitrionas del lugar pero…

— ¡Yuuko! —El chico interrumpió—, no creo que funcione.

— Ves… —Rodo los ojos—, volvemos al comienzo… Tú solo limpia y yo me encargo del resto…

* * *

Corrió con todo lo que sus pies le permitieron entro en la primera puerta que encontró cerrándola con lentitud mientras respiraba sonoramente su corazón aun latía con fuerza, trato de tranquilizar su respiración tratando de no hacer el mayor ruido, escucho como los pasos de él se escuchaban fuertes, con un paso lento y firme con dirección a ella ¡Lo sabía! Él era el que estaba afuera quizás pensaran que era paranoica pero algo en él era algo indescriptible que solamente él poseía que resaltaba como si fuese una huella digital algo irrefutable, en su mente pedía a gritos ayuda divina o algo para que no la encontraran ¡que ingenua niña! Pidiendo algo así estando a unos pasos de ella quizás los nervios, la adrenalina, el miedo, el terror todo aquello junto no era para nada bueno en un ser como ella…

¿Por qué estaba cerca de la biblioteca? ¿Cómo iba saber que él estaba allí? Se regañaba mentalmente mientras sentía como poco a poco se acercaba hacia donde estaba, sabía que Hiiragizawa siempre la iba a atemorizar por ello trataba de llevar la fiesta en paz con él sin embargo en ese instante no podía más que adivinar que iba a tramar estando ya cerca de ella, ya se había escapado de él y quizás eso fue una sentencia para ella…

El sonido de la única puesta que había en ese lugar lo escucho con tanta claridad provocándole una sonrisa perversa, lento muy lento camino como un depredador acorralando a su presa, era algo que le fascinaba se sobremanera, saber que ella moría de nervios de miedo por él que a pesar de todo y cada travesura hacia ella, ella siempre respondía de una manera que no podía controlar ¡Eso era brutal! Como jugar un juego nuevo, sabes sobre la temática a que va pero hasta que juegas te das cuenta si te fascina hasta un punto de querer llegar al final o simplemente te aburres y lo dejas para más luego cuando para cuando no encuentres otro videojuego que te llame la atención… Faltaba poca distancia para llegar hacia ella hasta su mano levanto para agarrar el pomo de la puerta girándolo con lentitud hasta que sonó su celular…

— Sí, —Evitando demostrar su enojo por la interrupción contesto luego de escuchar la petición—, 5 minutos —Cortante y sin titubeos corto la llamada.

— Te espero en la entrada _**Lentomoto**_ —Habló fuerte para que escuchara ella mientras sonrió como solo sonreía cuando ella estaba ahí cruel y despiadado volteándose hasta que ya no se escucharon más el sonido de sus pisadas.

Por su parte la castaña soltó todo el aire contenido mientras cayo sentada en el suelo haciendo un ruido sonoro en ese salón había estado a casi nada de que él otra vez la acorralara ¡Casi abre la puerta! ¡¿Cómo pudo ser que el la halla encontrado!? En un lugar de muchas posibilidades logro saber dónde había huido ¡Era como un depredador! Literal él era el depredador siempre al acecho y ella era la presa propensa a ser atacada en cualquier instante, después de unos segundos su vista se dirigió a su alrededor observado que era una bodega donde había todo tipo de instrumentos musicales eso le recordó a su mejor amiga Tomoyo cosa que hizo que se sintiera más tranquila aunque las palabras de él la hicieron estremecer intento pensar en un plan para poder huir de él.

Con dificultad se levantó mientras sintió una punzada en su corazón, sintió un poco de dolor de cabeza sin ponerle mayor importancia salió del salón, sabía que quizás solo los el personal de la limpieza estarían por ahí así que con suma precaución camino hasta su casillero donde tenía guardado un mapa, al inicio de su traslado le habían proporcionado una guía de cómo estaba distribuido toda la preparatoria y como buena mujer precavida lo había guardado aún lo había memorizado pero como dice el dicho: «más vale prevenir que lamentar», así que debía de memorizárselo para futuras huidas.

La amenaza de Hiiragizawa seguía en su mente si no pudo hacerle nada en esos instante sabía que algo le pasaría, después de esa rana disecada no sabía que más podía hacerle así que se dirigió a la parte central de la preparatoria donde analizo bien como podía evadir salir por la entrada y sin lugar a duda vio un atajo para salir en la parte opuesta, sin más se puso en marcha, pasar por otros pasillos que no conocía luego por un jardín que aún no había visto hasta que al final logro su salir sin que nadie la viera o eso pensó. Estiro sus manos y una gran sonrisa apareció lo había logrado había escapado de las garras de él, ahora el único inconveniente era saber qué dirección tomar, había huido pero no había pensado en lo demás, era nueva en ese vecindario por no tener muchos amigos no había salido tanto ni a lugares cercanos de esa inmensa preparatoria así que ese vecindario era nuevo para ella…

«El que no arriesga, no gana»

Sin más caminando y caminando entre esas calles desconocidas para ella vio una casa en medio de dos edificios, sin duda era extraño la casa era la típica casa tradicional japonesa, con jardín y un gran árbol de cerezo, aquellas flores eran muy llamativas de un rosado pálido aun siendo unos botones era una preciosa vista no supo ni cuánto tiempo estuvo embelesada viendo aquello hasta que…

— Así que has venido —Una enigmática mujer le hablo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

— ¡¿Eo?! —No entendió aquello

— _**«Las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable» **_—Susurró la enigmática mujer, Sakura aún pasmada no supo que decir…

— Sígueme —Ordeno…

* * *

La puerta se cerró sin delicadeza mientras ambos amantes se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana, poco a poco caminaron aún sin despegarse hasta que tropezaron con la cama y cayeron en ella se separaron luego de unos largos minutos, el moreno se levantó mientras aflojaba su corbata hasta deshacerse de ello y se desabotonaba la camisa hasta tirarla en algún lugar siempre viendo aquellos ojos grises que le encantaban terminando de quitarse la camisa volvió a su anterior posición estando ya encima de su amante con delicadeza volvió a besarlo pero esta vez con más pasión sus lenguas danzaban al ritmo de sus deseos reconociéndose memorizando nuevamente la cavidad del otro succionando eróticamente la lengua de su acompañante hasta que la necesidad de respirar se hizo palpable en ambos separándose lentamente, su amor era así a veces tierno otras salvaje o combinado de ambas.

— Tou…—Quedo a mitad su voz mientras sintió como aquella boca volvió a succionar magistralmente su oído haciendo que de su boca salieran gemidos de placer él sabía cómo y donde era más sensible por mucho que lo negara le encantaba que él fuera así siempre atento tratándolo con ternura y delicadeza.

Poco a poco bajo a su cuello lamiéndolo lentamente dejando huella de besos húmedos a su paso con sus manos empezó a desabotonar aquella camisa igual de blanca como la de él, uno a uno lentamente haciendo que el deseo fuera más palpable, su boca bajo más y más hasta toparse con aquellos pezones rosáceos besándolos succionándolos lentamente con deseo por su parte el ojigris no se quedaba atrás acariciando su cabello, sus manos tenían vida propia subían y bajaban de esa espalda ancha sintiendo en la yema de sus dedos la piel desnuda de él excitándolo más.

— ¡Ah!... mmmm… ¡Ah! —Escucho los gemidos de su amante y una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro. Sin perder tiempo mientras jugaba con sus pezones una mano de él bajo hasta su entrepierna acariciando lenta y tortuosamente su zona más sensible le encantaba saber cómo llevarlo hasta su límite, sentir bajo su manos aquella piel nívea tocar absolutamente todo de él.

— ¡Mmm! —El ojigris cada vez más quería retener sus gemidos pero ya era imposible Touya lo estaba llevando al más exquisito placer sin aún haber consumido por completo lo más deseado.

El galeno bajo el zíper del pantalón mientras bajaba lamiendo el vientre plano de Yukito hasta llegar a dar al lugar que le gustaba más de él, lo desvistió completamente y observo con orgullo como ya estaba erecto en todo su esplendor listo para darle más placer ante su vista estaba el más erótico cuadro: mejillas sonrosadas, ojos llenos de deseo listo para el siguiente paso, desnudo a su merced sediento de más placer que solo él le brindaba.

Su mano rodeo su miembro mientras subía y bajaba haciendo más intenso los espasmo de su amante a su vez lamia sus pezones, dejando sus pezones por un instante su lengua lamio la punta de su erecta parte escuchando así gemidos más intentos, lamiendo como si de una paleta se tratase jugo con su pene a vez sus dedos pasaron hacia atrás moviéndose en círculos sintiendo como él cada vez más estaba preparado, sentía como cada vez su miembro se engordaba y se ponía más duro palpitando de placer y sin previo aviso giro su acompañante besando su cuello, pellizcando sus pezones con una mano y con la otra mano libre se quitó su pantalón que ya le hacía estorbo desnudándose por completo, estaba excitado estaba ardiendo de deseo, nalgueo a su amante, volvió a acariciar su miembro mientas lamia su odio derecho mientras su miembro acaricia su trasero haciendo que se encorvará.

— Por favor…

— Touya… —Susurro mientras sentía como las manos de su amante lo tocaban, como su lengua subía y bajaba de su cuello mientras que con mano jugaba con sus pezones con la otra seguía rodeándolo subiendo y bajando hasta que el no pudo soportar más esa tortura deliciosa pidiendo así sumiso— Touya … ¡Ah! —Poco a poco lo penetro lento deslizándose hasta adentro sintiendo como lo rodeaba empezando así el vaivén entre ambos a su vez rodeaba el miembro de él acariciándolo llegando poco a poco al clímax.

— Yuki/Touya te amo —Ambos al mismo tiempo se dijeron lo mismo, ambos sintieron el placer de dar y recibir.

Se separaron con una lentitud aún en medio de aquel calor ambos hombres se tomaron el tiempo para sentirse, reconocerse, memorizarse, no era solo tener sexo era algo más allá de «Hacer el amor», porque lo que había entre ellos era más que un simple deseo era estar unidos, sentirse que son solo uno, para amar no importa el género lo que importa son los sentimientos, el galeno abrazo al de ojos grises mientras lo besaba con ternura.

— Me habías tenido en cuarentena —Bromeo serio el galeno.

— Sabes que Yue está en casa —Se defendió su amante.

— Tenías que mencionarlo —Frunció el ceño.

— Sabes que no tuvo la culpa —Sonrió como él sabia mientras acaricio los expectórales de Touya.

— Puff —fue su única respuesta.

El de ojos grises busco el rostro de su amante encontrándose así en esos ojos café que tanto le gustaban haciendo algo que no era propio de él lo beso, besándolo suavemente para luego pasar a ser más apasionado haciendo que el galeno se le olvidara su enojo a su vez volviendo a incentivarlo a volver a amarse como lo habían estado haciendo últimamente…

Ambos eran amigos desde hacía más de 10 años desde un principio se llevaron muy bien siendo una pareja de amigos muy inusuales; Yukito Tsukishiro alguien amable sonriente quien se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, mientras que Touya Kinomoto era el chico serio, siempre con el ceño fruncido, sin esperarlo los dos se volvieron mejores amigos, compartiendo muchas aventuras, rechazando siempre amoríos con chicas entre ellos algo surgió algo que a pesar de estar palpable quisieron ignorar hasta que un día Touya tuvo la valentía de besar a Yukito y este al dejarse dio pauta a que el galeno quisiera desafiar su suerte volviéndose así una pareja aunque no alardeaban sobre su relación tampoco la hacían publica porque para ellos con que los dos se amaran era más que suficiente además que aun no sabían cómo dar la noticia a la familia de ambos.

* * *

— Este, disculpe —Habló por fin la castaña después de encontrarse sentada en aquella mesa junto a esa enigmática mujer.

— ¡Visitante! —Ambas mellizas hablaron— Bienvenida… —Ambas niñas llevaron a la mesa un poco de té para la castaña y sake para Yuuko.

— Ella es Maru-chan y ella Moro-chan —Presento a las niñas.

— Mucho gusto —Respondió la castaña con una gota en la cabeza, había sido todo muy extraño, si su hermano en ese momento la viera, tendría asegurado un buen coscorrón por hablar con extraños y un testamento completo de sermones por entrar a la casa de un extraño.

— Entonces, te gustaría trabajar medio tiempo —Directo y sin rodeos hablo, mientras tomaba un poco de Sake.

— ¿¡Eo¡? —Respondió por segunda vez en un momento «Muchas emociones en un día me han dejado sin habla parece», pensó la castaña.

— Viste el letrero que puse —Afirmó la mujer misteriosa mientras la veía—, por eso viniste —Dio por zanjado el hecho.

— Disculpe…

— Tendrás buen salario —Interrumpió a la castaña—, abriremos solo las tardes, excepto los fines de semana que será todo el día, aunque… —La vio directamente a los ojos—, por tu uniforme aun estas en la preparatoria así que trabajaras un fin de semana sí y otro no ¿Alguna duda?

— Yo…

— ¡Bien!, a partir de mañana empezaras a trabajar.

— Pero…

— Otra cosilla, mañana será inaugurado nuestro «Café Cosplay» así que deberás venir un poco más temprano que hoy —Guiñándole un ojo.

— ¡¿Café Cosplay?! —Aún anonadada repitió sin digerir bien toda aquella información.

— Sí, ya sabes harás cosplay, usaras un antifaz —Habló más despacio— Lo que es misterioso es atractivo… —Yuuko afirmo mientras la castaña solo podía pensar… «En que lío me he metido»…

* * *

**«Continuara»**

* * *

«»* : La canción que esta al fondo se llama In the shadows del grupo The Rasmus [buena rola] XD

Vocabulario:

epifanía*: Un momento de sorpresiva revelación.

Bizarro* : se ha referido a una cualidad del ser humano que define un carácter firme, recio, resaltante por poseer porte erguido. Bizarro denota caracterizas positivas, entre la clase y la distinción, un porte bizarro era signo **de respeto** y de alta postura.

Hurón: Persona aficionada a injerirse en los asuntos de los demás y averiguarlo todo, especialmente la que es hábil para ello.

Pragmático*: Que se fija sobre todo en las consecuencias prácticas de los hechos.

Subrepticio*: Acción oculta y a escondidas.

*Presidente: Así es como se le llama comúnmente a los representantes de cada clase en Japón.

_**«La Historia del Loco»*: **_Autor: John Katzenbach, Géneros: Ficción, Novela Hace unos pocos días termine de leer este libro muy bueno! En lo personal amo este tipo de libros XDDDD :3

Serendipia*: hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se esta buscando otra cosa distinta.

Furisode*: Este tipo de Kimonos tienen amplias mangas y grandes estampados y bordados, acompañados por horquillas para el cabello de estilo japonés.

**N/A:**

Hello mis bellas lectoras! XDDD ya doy señales de vida! *-*)9 al fin he terminado este capítulo! Créanme que he borrado/agregado/borrado/agregado infinidades de veces!

Ufff creo este en definitiva le gana a "Novio por accidente" XDDD por ser el capi más largo que he escrito… iba a dividirlo pero… como llevo siglos de no actualizar en esta historia es un pequeño regalo para quienes leen este fic ;) :3

Al fin vemos clarisimo la relación entre Yukito y Touya! No me echen a la hoguera por el lemon xD es mi primer vez escribiendo Yaoi asì que no me den tomatazos! XD wajajajajja Nana banana pronto vendrá yuri (=?=) ok no xD bueno no se XD ja ja ja ja ja ja ja

Aparecio otro gran personaje que amo Yuuko!

Espero sea de su agrado y sin más que agradecer a:

oceangirl24: gracias por tus palabras! Espero te guste cómo va la historia y sigas comentándome qué te gusta o disgusta! :D

Hasta la próxima… y gracias por leer…=^.^=


End file.
